Unchangeable
by DarkRosez
Summary: Ally Dawson use to be the image of perfection. She was smart, social, friendly and dependable, that all changed when Ally was taken away from her parents and forced into foster care. After two years of isolation Ally is hit with another obstacle. Moving to Miami. Join Ally on her journey of change,forgiveness, acceptance and love.
1. My life, my loss and my new beginning

**Unchangeable **

By. Dark Rosez (Kayla)

**Chapter: 1**

My Life, my Loss and my new beginning

* * *

**Hi guys so I decided I wanted to write an Austin an Ally Fan fiction, The Idea popped into my head and I couldn't let the inspiration pass. I hope you like the story and may somehow connect to it.**

(Ally's POV)

"Robert I can't take it anymore!"

"Julie we need the money"

"It's not worth it, I'm sick and tired of her games, her tricks and her attitude, Robert she's crazy!" Julie shouts.

Robert's previously calm face turns into an angry scowl as he looks directly at me.

I roll my eyes.

Robert turns to face his wife Julie.

"What do you want me to do woman! Kick the kid out and let her be on the street"

"I don't know Robert, I don't know"

The couple sigh clearly displaying despondency.

This was all courtesy of me.

Robert and Julie were my foster parents; they have been my legal guardians for a year now. One would say that I should be great full that they took me in and that they take care of me but Robert and Julie are not who they appear to be.

In the beginning they were decent people, I actually liked them. The wall that I put up for so long was slowly but surely reseeding I was finally letting people in. You can only imagine how shocked I was and the pain I felt when I found out their true motive for being my foster parents. The money.

All I am to them is a weekly cheque from the government. Knowing this my appreciative and caring feelings for them faded and turned into resentment and disgust.

"Julie she's 16 when she's 18 we'll be done with her and just get a new kid, A more respectful one"

I grin.

They never hesitate when being straight forward with me, nor did they hide the fact that they didn't care for me; in their eyes I was replaceable.

I hate them so much.

I admit I am far from an angel, and I know I can be a pain but what could I have possibly done to deserve a life like this?

I often think back to the good times. When it was my mother, my father, my sister and I.I remember happiness, joy and love. It seems like forever since I felt that way.

"Fine Robert, but next time let's get a toddler because they know when to shut up"

Julie looks at me bitterly, her eyes filled with anger.

I smile. Their misery is my joy.

"Is that your attempt of trying to scare me, pathetic" I spat out.

"I don't care how you guys feel about me. I can't wait until I get out of this house so I'll never have to see your dirty faces again" I continued.

Julie and Robert were used to me putting them in their places, though that didn't stop them from getting angry when I did.

Robert immediately raised his hand slapping me on my cheek.

I wasn't surprised, his outbursts of anger occur frequently.

The pain I feel is instant. Robert's hand had somehow landed on my left eye as well; this caused my vision in that eye to become blurry.

I slowly feel my injured faced.

As much as it hurts I know I can't cry, that would give them satisfaction. As far as I can tell the injury wasn't serious.

"Stupid brat did you forget the last time we taught you a lesson! If you ever disrespect us again we're going to have a repeat of what happened last month, Ok" Julie says sharply.

I frown.

"Whatever"

I pick up my red backpack from the counter.

"What did you just say?" Robert asks.

"I said, it's my first day of this new school and I can't be late!"

"Don't get fresh with us Allyson"

I slowly put on my leather black jacket.

I grin.

"Give it a rest, it's been a year. Haven't you guys realized that no matter what you say to me or what you do to me I'll never change and I'll never be like you two "

I zip up my leather jacket hearing the school bus honk.

"It's about time you guys change your ways"

Robert and Julie rolled their eyes.

"Just get to school brat"

I decided not to make a snide remark like I usually do and headed for the door.

I slowly walk up the two steps to enter the bus, the bus driver waves and I sit at the back of the bus secluded from the other students.

There are around 12 other people on the bus, each chatting and conversing much to my annoyance.

I take out my purple IPod and listen to music in an attempt to block the other teenagers sound out.

I soon get lost in the music to a point where I didn't notice the many stops the bus took to pick up other students.

"Can I sit with you?"

I take out my headphones.

"What?"

"Can I sit with you?"

"It's a free country" I answer casually.

The short curly haired brunet smiles then sits next to me.

I put back on my headphones and from the corner of my eyes I notice the girl staring at me.

I roll my eyes.

I've never felt comfortable with people looking at me for extended periods of time, to make matters worst I didn't even know this girl.

"What?" I ask annoyed.

"Nothing, I've just never noticed you on this bus before"

"That's because I've never been on this bus before" I answer.

Was this how all the students at Marino High School behaved? Oblivious and intrusive.

"Oh, so you're new here? That's strange new students usually come in September and it's like November now"

Was she seriously that stupid? Of course I knew school had already started, of course I knew it was November. Was she really going to continue to state the obvious.

I decide to ignore her.

This year (11th grade) I honestly don't intend to make friends .I just don't have the need to socialize. It wasn't always like this though; when I lived with my parents I was actually quite popular,not infamous but well known.

"I'm Trish" the girl says suddenly.

"Ally" I say simply.

"Well welcome to Marino High School Ally"

I scrounge my face.

Why is she being so nice to me? Was she setting me up for a prank that other students play on new students?

After about 10 minutes of silence we arrive at school. Trish exits before me but due to my fast pace in walking I quickly surpass her.

I push open the school door then take out my class schedule and look for my first class which is English.

Marino High School seemed over populated. Every I saw clusters of students talking loudly much to my dismay. This was nothing like my previous school. I quickly notice that the students in these clusters were divided into groups of similar behaviors. They were cliques.

I sigh.

With cliques there can be only be two things tension and trouble and I needed neither of them.

"Honors English huh?"

The voice was familiar, still I am alarmed.

I look behind me to see the smiling girl named Trish to whom I met on the bus.

Trish grabs my schedule.

"Hey! That's mind give it back"

"Room 233 Mrs. Gonzalez" Trish says.

"Are you following me?"

Trish ignores my question.  
"Well it's your lucky day Ally I happen to have that class 1rst period as well"

I stare at Trish.

My mind not only wondered how long she had been trailing behind but I also wondered why she cared to take my belongings.

"You're being creepy"

Trish doesn't react she simply continues to talk.

"Class doesn't start for 20 minutes we can go someplace else if you like"

"I don't think so" I say.

Rule number 1, never go with strangers. I didn't know Trish, I didn't know what she was capable of. Sure she seemed harmless but I know firsthand how deceiving looks can be.

"Come on Ally I don't bite, It'll be fun"

I frown.

"Trish why are you being so nice to me?"

I had to be straight forward, why would I not say what was on my mind; it's not like I'd be jeopardizing a friendship.

"I remember in 6th grade when I was new and I had no one, It was terrible. I was picked on, my grades started to drop, it took forever for me to start being myself again. I figure if you hang out with someone as cool as me you won't have those problems"

I laugh.

Someone as cool as her, hardly. She seems more like a comedian than popular.

Trish grabs my hand dragging me through several hallways.

"Wait where are we going?"  
"It's a secret"

In about 2 minutes we arrive in front of a door in the basement of the school.

I read the sign on the door.

_Music room_

Music room? Why would she take me to the music room?

Trish pushes the door open.

My eyes wandered around the crowded room.

There were bright yellow and gold walls, red drapes, colorful instruments and multiple students.

"Sup Brian"

"Hey Stacy"

"Lola you're rocking those bangs"

"Dustin digging that jacket bro"

Trish continues to greet everyone in the room with exception of 3.

I guess she was popular.

I notice everyone gathering around at the piano.

A tall blonde teen sits down on the piano bench.

He plays Beethoven's moonlight sonata 1st movement.

He plays the piece so beautiful, with grace and exact accuracy. Not missing a note, pressing every key. I could feel his passion in the piece.

After over 5 minutes he ended.

"Wow"

I had always been a fan of classical music. It had been a long while since I heard piano playing by someone other than me.

For that I admired the blonde pianist.

Everyone applauds.

Trish and I walk closer to him as the other students leave the piano.

There are now of us at the piano.

The blonde pianist, a tall red-headed guy, a thin blonde girl, Trish and I.

I looked at them awkwardly.

This was what I was trying to avoid.

"Ashley" Trish says with an attitude, she looks at the blonde girl.

"Trish" Ashley says with same amount of attitude and dislike.

I can tell that they are not the best of friends.

Her mood changes as she looks at blonde pianist.

"Ally Dawson I'd like you to meet Austin Moon"


	2. Adjustment,reflextion and silence

**Unchangeable **

By. Dark Rosez (Kayla)

**Chapter: 2**

Adjustment,reflextion and silence

* * *

**So I haven't been getting a lot of feedback for this story. I was just wondering if you guys like it or not, either way I hope you guys related to Ally and soon come to understand her.**

_(Ally's POV)_

"So I don't get an introduction"

"I try to ignore morons" Trish spits out.

I chuckle.

"Nice to meet you Ally Dawson" says the blonde pianist by the name of Austin.

I nod.

"Ally here is a new student she is from…."

"Where are you from Ally?" Trish continues to ask.

"New York" I answer shyly.

"Welcome to Marino High School Ally" the tall redhead by the name of Dez says to me.

The four teens chat while I remain quiet. Being antisocial I usually don't converse, this was no such exception.

"So why did you come to Marino?"

"What?"

I wasn't paying attention to the fours discussion from the start, I was somewhat spaced out.

"Why are you at Marino High School?"

I snap back to reality. I immediately realize that the question is coming from the thin blonde girl by the name of Ashley.

I honestly don't know what to answer. Why was I at Marino? My foster parents just decided they wanted to move, and me being the foster child had no say in the matter.

I notice Trish shooting daggers at Ashley.

Austin elbows Ashley.

"Ouch"

"Ashley doesn't mean it like that she's just curious, you don't have to answer" Austin says.

Ashley rolls her eyes.

"It's flipping November, no one transfers in November excuse me for wanting to know" Ashley mumbles.

I can tell why Trish doesn't like her.

"You're going to love it here Ally" says Trish.

I smile lowly.

I doubt I will. I was never the type to enjoy school; so it is unlikely that this out of all schools will be the one that changes me.

_**BRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN GGGGGGGG**_

The bell rings.

I am frightened.

The room's silence was interrupted by the howls of the loud bell.

Ashley flips her straight blond hair.

"I'll see you later babe I have math now"

Ashley kisses Austin on the cheek and slowly walks out.

I grin.

So Austin was dating Ashley, interesting.

I wonder why a nice guy like him would date a bitter girl like Ashley.

Dez stares at Austin intently as if he is sending him a telepathic message. Austin frowns.

"Dude we are not together!" Austin shouts.

That was unexpected.

"Tell that to Ashley, she was all over you again"

"We broke up months ago we're just friends now, Ashley gets it she's just a physical person"

Trish laughs.

"Ashley! Please, she wouldn't touch a wipe much less a person"

I can't help but think about getting to class; I didn't like school but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't an 'A' student.

Austin glares at Trish.

"Ally just came here and I'm pretty sure she saw what was going on between you two" Dez says.

"I don't want to get involved" I say seriously.

Rule number 2, stay away from drama.

"Come on Ally you saw it"

I adjust my backpack strap to make it loose.

I feel so uncomfortable.

"We should be getting to class we're late Trish"

Trish grins.

"Austin we'll continue this discussion later"

Trish runs her fingers through her dark curly hair.

"Austin she's not good for you…not as a girlfriend, and definitely not as a friend"

I wave goodbye.

Trish and I quickly walk to class leaving Austin and Dez conversing.

* * *

**(In Class)**

"Sorry we're late Mrs. Gonzalez"

"Patricia what a surprise, you're late again" Mrs. Gonzalez says.

Class had already started for 5 minutes when Trish and I had entered the class room.

From the greeting Mrs. Gonzalez gave Trish, to her conservative attire I could tell that Mrs. Gonzalez was a strict teacher.

Mrs. Gonzalez removed her large black glasses and quickly cleaned the lenses.

Trish walks to her desk at the back of the classroom signaling me to join her.

"No" I say

Trish nods disappointedly.

I decide not to sit next to Trish. Trish seems like a nice girl but I knew her type. The talkative type. She'd talk to me every day, preventing me from learning (Not that I cared), annoying me, irritating me, making me go crazy. It was for the best.

I remain in front of the classroom scanning the room for an empty seat.

The students stare at me.

I feel a pair of hands on my shoulder.

"You are Allyson Dawson, am I correct?"

I nod.

Mrs. Gonzalez directed me to the chalkboard.

"Class as you might have noticed today we a new student by the name of Allyson Dawson, please welcome her and show her the Marino High School hospitality"

"Yes Mrs. Gonzalez" the whole class says in unison.

I half smile uncomfortably.

I always try to avoid attention and being called out in front of the entire classroom is the opposite of what I needed.

"Good. Allyson please take a seat so we can start the lesson"

I nod.

Mrs. Gonzalez points to a seat at the front of the class directly beside the window.

I quickly walk over and sit.

I take out my orange note book and rainbow ball point pen, taking notes from Mrs. Gonzalez.

"Damn! My pen"

From the corner of my eyes I notice a fidgeting teen boy.

"Do you have a pen?" He asks me.

I look over.

"What?"

"A pen, do you have one?"

I pick up my backpack from the floor and from the small area I takeout out a spare pen giving it to the teen boy.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it" I say.

I continue to write my notes, still I have the strange feeling that I am being watched.

I quickly look over at the teen boy.

"What?" I ask annoyed.

Another thing about me; I don't like being watched.

"You're new right?"

"Yes…I was just introduced to the class a couple minutes ago" I say.

Did he seriously not see 's introduction? or was he just slow in the head (stupid)?

Then again,who am I to judge this guy. I space out all the time.

"Oh sorry I was texting"

Figures.

"I'm Dallas by the way" he continues.

"Strange name" I say to myself.

"I'm Ally"

"Welcome to Marino High School Ally"

I notice Dallas grinning.

"Allyson! Dallas! Back to work" Mrs. Gonzalez shouts.

My eyes quickly turn to my book and I continue to write my notes.

* * *

**(Lunch Time)**

I slowly enter the cafeteria.

I immediately notice the divisions with in the students.

Again with the cliques!

I look around the cafeteria for an empty table, eventually my eyes land on one.

I walk over and sit.

I don't mind being by myself, I actually prefer it. Being by myself I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not, being by myself it's just me and my thoughts; I actually have the time to think…think about life, my problems, my plans and my future. I'm sorry if I don't have time to _socialize._

A thought drifts through my mind suddenly. The thought of my mother.

The woman who I loved so much, the woman who I worshiped and strived to be like, the woman who abandoned my family.

I try to erase the thought of my mother from my memory. Over the years I began to despise her, because my sad life is all courtesy of her.

I squint.

I will not cry! I will not cry!

My mother will not get my sympathy or any emotion from me; she does not deserve acknowledgement , not even in my thoughts.

"Ally are you okay?"

I continue to squint my eyes.

Above me I notice Trish standing.

She looks at me with concern.

"Yeah! I'm great" I lie.

Trish smiles then sits next to me.

She puts her tray on the table.

"Trish you don't have to sit next to me, go sit with your friends"

Trish rolls her eyes.

"Those losers! I'd much rather hang out with you today"

I chuckle.

"So what are you doing here all by yourself?"

"I like the scenery" I joke.

The only view I have from here is chatting jocks and the stinky trash can.

Trish takes out a sparky pink notebook from her backpack.

"Ally I don't mean to impose but may I ask you a couple questions?"

"What for?"

"I'm with the school newspaper and the team thought it would be interesting if we did a piece on the new student"

That was the catch. That was the reason why she was with me currently. She didn't like me, it was her job.

I decide that I won't cause a ruckus or get angry. I figure as soon as soon as she gets the interview she'd leave and then it would just be me and my thoughts.

"Great!" Trish says happily.

She takes out a number two pencil.

"What is your full name?"

"_Allyson Selena Dawson"_

"How old are you?"

"_16"_

"What school are you coming from?"  
_"Aberdeen Academy in New York and before that Thomas High School which is also in New York"_

"When did you move to Miami?"

"_Last Monday"_

Trish continued to ask me questions for around 15 minutes.

I try to answer them short and brief but Trish seemed to want the answers more specific and thoroughly.

"Okay last question"

"Yes!" I said to myself.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?"

"What?"

I blinked rapidly.

"This question is off the books by the way, it's just between me and you"

"NO!"

Trish grinned.

"I was just curious Allyson"

"Don't call me that"

I frowned.

Trish nudged.

"Cheer up Kiddo, You're going to love it here"

* * *

**(At home)**

"Robert!"

"Julie!"

I walked into the two story house.

"Is anyone home?"

No response.

I threw my bag on the kitchen floor then walked up stairs to my room.

My room was a simple one.

It was red in color with black out line and mostly black furniture.

I suppose some people could call it daring or wild but for me, It was just a modern expression of my personality. Dark but deep.

I fell backwards on my black and white polka dot sheets.

"Ugh"

I was so tired I didn't bother to change.

I dragged my sheets over me and closed my eyes.

Day one over.

* * *

"_Mom are you okay"_

_It was around 2:00 in the morning and I had just woken up the sound of movement._

"_I'm fine sweety go back to sleep" _

_My mother had her signature smile on her face, I could tell it was not genuine._

_I noticed 3 large fully packed suitcases beside my mother. She was attempting to shut the last one._

"_Mom where are you going?"_

_My mother patted my head._

"_Mommy's taking a little trip sweety"_

"_Where?"_

"_To grandma's house"_

_My mother dragged the three suitcases into the living room, I trailed behind her._

"_Can I come?" I asked._

_It was 5__th__ grade and for my age of 10, I was still very immature and didn't fully understand the situation._

"_No honey"_

_My mother ran upstairs to her and my father's room she came back down stair with a pouch full with documents. I noticed a passport sticking out._

_A thought entered my mind, my grandmother lived an hour away if my mother was really going to her house she wouldn't need a passport._

"_What about Alex is she going? You can't bring her and leave me here"_

_My mother chuckled._

"_You and Alex are going to stay here with daddy alone for a while"_

_I squinted my eyes, still tired._

"_Why?"_

_My mother didn't answer._

"_I'm going to need you to take care of yourself and watch over Alex for now, okay?"_

_I nodded._

"_When are you coming back?"_

_No answer._

_My mother grabbed me for a hug, when she released me she gave me a kiss on my cheek._

"_Go back to sleep now, you need your rest for school"_

_I didn't question her decision. In my mind I thought she would be leaving in the morning and return in a week with gifts. That was not the case._

_I slowly walked up stairs. I looked back to see my mother still trying to zip her suitcase._

"_I love you mommy"_

"_I love you too sweety"_

* * *

"Mom don't go!" I shout.

I spring out of bed.

It was just a dream.

A single tear drop fell as I remembered her last words to me.

I felt my cheek.

"_**I love you too sweety"**_

I frown.

I do my best not to think about her or the past.

Thinking about what life was, not only saddens me but it infuriates me.

She didn't love me!

If she loved me she wouldn't have left, she would have done her best to make it work.

I guess I was just a causality of her marriage.

"Allyson!" Julie shouts.

She enters my room.

"You could knock you know"

Julie ignores me.

"What did I tell you about leaving your dirty bag in my kitchen!"

"What's the big deal"

"What's the big deal! What's the big deal!"

Julie's face is red with anger.

She inhales the exhales.

_OCD much?_

"This is the last time you will be leaving your crap down stairs. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal" I answer.

Julie throws my back pack on my fuzy white carpet.

"Good"

Julie grins.

"NO dinner for you tonight but Robert and I are having Italian, enjoy starvation"

Julie laughs.

She slams my door shut.

In their house I frequently get punished for minor matters. In other household people get grounded but for me….I'm at their mercy.

I can live without food for a night…

With problems like mine I have no time to think about mother.

I can't reflect on the good times, I can't reflect on the bad, I can't reflect on her promises, I can't reflect on her lies and I most certainly can't reflect on the night she left.

* * *

**So end of chapter 2, I'm sorry it's a little late but only the best for my lil readers. I hope you like it.**


	3. Betrayed,despised and played?

**Unchangeable**

By. Dark Rosez (Kayla)

**Chapter: 3**

Betrayed, despised and played?

* * *

**I'm so sorry I didn't update last week…..But I'm here now, I'd like to thank you for your reviews and support. To makeup I have a nice long chapter that I've been working on.**

**7 days later (Monday)**

_(Ally's POV)_

"Ally! AllY! ALLYSON!"

I ignored the voice calling my name.

"I see you walking down the hallway, I know you can hear me"

I sped up the pace of my walking.

"Ally I'm really sorry"

Hearing this caused me to pause. He quickly walked towards me.

I stared into his eyes intently as he approached. Not showing any weakness, sympathy or form of forgiveness.

"Are you frickin kidding me!" I shouted abruptly.

Austin looked at me somewhat confused.

"You're blowing this way out of proportion" Austin muttered.

I rolled my eyes.

"I can't believe I thought you were different….."

"Ally just…"

"SHUT UP!"

"All of you people are the same! selfish, manipulative, conniving. I really thought I was too smart to fall for things like that…but it turns out even I could fall for something so stupid"

Austin put his hand on my shoulder, I removed it scornfully.

"Just stay the heck away from me Austin!"

I backed way.

"Delete my number and forget you ever met me!"

I didn't give Austin the opportunity to respond.

I angrily stormed off.

My heart rate increased which only caused me to become more infuriated.

Why me? Why did I….out of all the people in the school had to have that happen.

* * *

**(4 days earlier, Thursday)**

"I'm telling you Ally you have to go!"

"I'm not into gatherings"

Trish twirled a streak of her curly dark hair.

"It'll be fun…"

I half smiled.

"When are you going to give up?"  
"When you agree to go to Austin's party with me"

I ran my dry hands through my hair.

"Why would I go to some lame guy's party who I barely know" I said.

I glanced over to Austin who was at the other side of the music room laughing with his friend Dez.

"Because Ally…Everyone who's anyone is going to be there and FYI I'm SOMEONE"

I rolled my eyes.

"And who am I?"

"The friend of someone"

I chuckled.

Even though Trish was a bit of a narcissist I enjoyed her company. Being that I was new she was one of the only people I talked to in school, the next being my class mate in English Dallas Matthews.

"OK OK…What if I told you Dallas was going to be there"

My cheeks went red. I did my best not to look Trish in the eyes out of fear that she'd notice my blush.

Trish grinned.

She poked my arm.

"Yeah, I see you two in English class getting all cozy…chatting and what not"

I frowned.

Why did she have to be so inquisitive.

"What are you implying Patricia"

Trish twitched her left eye irritated at my mention of her given name.

After a millisecond Trish returned to normal, her smile continued to brighten the room.

"Dallas is quite a party-goer, he goes absolutely crazy at parties…I'm positive he'll be at the biggest party of the year…and I know for a fact he has a thing for a certain newbie"

I felt warm inside.

Dallas Matthews liked me?

I had known Dallas for the past two days. Up until that point I didn't see him as more than a classmate.

I placed my arms on my hips and did my best not to look excited.

"I guess I could stop by"

Trish grinned.

"Thank you Dallas!" Trish shouted.

She looked up into the sealing in delight.

The twenty other students in the room stared at us; some gave of looks of confusion others glances of annoyance.

"You're weird Trish"

Trish elbowed me.

"OWWWW"

"I know, But you love me anyway"

I rubbed my arm attempting to ease the pain.

* * *

**(The next day, At the party)**

I slowly walked into the Moon's large white house.

"Ally don't worry we're going to have a blast"

Trish pat my shoulder as we entered.

I was immediately stunned by the loud pop music playing.

"**Girl look at that body,**_**Girl look at that body, girl look at that body I-I-I work out"**_

The music seemed to get louder by the second.

I covered my ears. This action was given a look of disapproval by my fellow peers who were gazing at Trish and I.

Trish put down my hands immediately.

"Ally chill…we're being watched"

I looked at Trish annoyed.

Did she really think I didn't notice the stares.

Trish straightened her sequenced and sparkly silver dress, she then reapplied her bubblegum pink lipstick.

"Time for baby to mingle"

I looked at Trish confused.

Who the heck says stuff like that.

Trish scanned the living room.

"What are you….who are you looking for?"

Trish's eyes sparkled as she apparently was successful in locating who she was searching for.

Trish pulled up my dress.

"Gotta show those legs Ally"

I usually wasn't the type to wear dresses. Today was definitely a game changer.

Trish looked down on my feet and gave me a slight pissed off expression.

"Where are those heels I told you to wear?"

My red boot squeaked as I lifted up my right heel.

"Never mind…You look good"

"Why am I wearing this again?"

Trish looked around the crowded living room.

"No time!"

Trish grabbed my arm as she dragged me pass the living room and into the less populated hallway.

"Owww, Owww….my hand" I murmured.

Trish ignored my pain caused by her strong grip.

"Ally I'm sorry but this for your own good"

"What are you...?"

My question never had the opportunity to be answered. Before I knew it I had landed face first on the cold tiled floor.

"What the hell!"

I felt a new presence hovering over me.

He gave me his hand and I stood up.

I noticed Trish grinning.

I finally understood why Trish pushed me.

Thinking about it, I felt stupid for not realizing sooner.

Trish pushed me in order for Dallas to come to my aid.

Sure it seemed a bit drastic but the fact of the matter is Patricia De La Rosa was a good friend.

"Ally are you okay?"

I half smiled embarrassedly as I faced Dallas.

"Yes…besides the fact that I'm lucky I didn't break both my legs" I muttered.

Dallas chuckled.

"Sup Trish!"

"Nothing much"

"Having fun?"

Trish didn't seem interested into making conversation with Dallas.

She smiled politely.

"Listen, no need to get cozy with me…."

Dallas looked at Trish puzzled.

I only hoped she wasn't about to say what I thought she was.

"You like Ally, Ally likes you…that's what really matters right?"

I looked at Dallas embarrassed.

I could tell he felt uncomfortable by Trish's tone.

Trish patted Dallas's shoulder.

"So I'll just leave you two to converse"

By this point I imagined choking Trish lifeless.

Trish winked at me.

"Good luck Ally" She whispered in my ear.

In less than a minute Dallas and I were alone.

"I'm sorry about that" I said immediately.

"You know Trish….always trying to set people up" I lied.

Dallas gave me a light smile.

"I mean I'm sure you don't like me…so I could just go"

I attempted to walk away but felt a pair of strong arms prevented me from moving.

The heat in my body increased.

"Or we could just hang out…if you want"

I smiled widely.

Dallas Matthews wanted to hang out with me. Out of all the girls in the part Dallas chose to hang out with the plain girl In the red boots.

"Yes!" I blurted out loudly.

Dallas smiled lightly.

"Come on let's dance"

Before I had an opportunity to comment, Dallas and I were in the living room dancing.

"No way! She didn't"

"Yes she did!"

Dallas and I laughed loudly.

"You should have been there Ally"

"I'm so bummed I missed it"

Dallas and I had been hanging out at the party for over an hour.

After an half an hour of endless dancing and loud music we decided to return to the empty hallway.

"Don't be, we have plenty of time before high school ends to make new memories"

I smiled.

_We, he said we!_

"You know Ally I didn't expect you to be so….so….cool"

"Oh" I said lowly.

"No No! I'm not trying to insult you I'm just saying I didn't think you'd be such a nice girl"

I frowned.

"No….I didn't mean it like that what I meant to say was…"

Dallas's explanation was interrupted by my lips crashing against his.

I closed my eyes as our lips touched, feeling a zap of electricity. The room seemed to spin around me. I clutched desperately, never wanting this moment to end. I felt his hands pull me closer . . . as close as physically possible. The urgency in the kiss was unbearable. I wanted him; I wanted every fiber of his being. I ran my hands through his hair, pulled his face to mine. It was wonderful, perfect. I could almost see the fireworks .

He pulled away.

"Dallas…I'm sorry for doing that, it was totally uncalled for"

"No Ally I wanted to"

"Then why did you pull away?" I asked.

I waited for his answer.

No response.

I lightly smiled.

I understood.

Dallas only saw me as a friend.

"Dallas…I'm okay, you don't have to like me because I like you"

Dallas moved closer to me.

"I like you Ally" he whispered in my ear.

I felt a tingling sensation in my stomach.

I didn't have time to think about his words.

Before I knew it his lips were on mine. His lips grazed mine ever so softly. It was almost as if he was testing my boundary line. My hand instinctively met the side of his cheek, slowly urging his lips harder against mine.

Still in a tight lip lock we moved backwards towards an open door.

We pulled apart as we entered the room.

Dallas closed the door.

A thought surfaced in my mind while we were apart briefly.

Was I really going to do this?

This hesitation quickly left as Dallas pressed his heavenly lips against mine.

We moved towards the wall, I wrapped my arms around his neck. He grabbed my hips and gently pulled our bodies together, I bit his lips eagerly. There was heat between us, radiating, making us glow. The music faded from our hearing.  
For a moment my brain shut down, and the pure ecstasy of our shape-shifting mouths swirling and puckering with each delicious smack of escaping air overcame my entire body. The sweat on my brow cooled; the hairs on my skin stood vigilant, waiting to shoot off into space at any moment.

We moved closer to the bed.

I fell back on it causing us to part.

Dallas hovered over me.

I stared intently into his eyes.

_This was it..._

I watched as Dallas's lips approached mines.

"**What the hell!"**

Dallas flew off of me and stood upright.

I quickly sat on the bed.

A familiar blonde approached while another familiar face stood at the door.

The blonde slapped Dallas on his cheek.

Dallas groaned in pain.

"So I come to this party and find you fooling around with a frickin tramp!" the girl shouted.

She looked at me directly in the eye.

It was then that I recognized her.

"Ashley?" I said.

Ashley glared at me coldly.

I stood up right.

I now recognized the guy at the door way.

He looked away guiltily doing his best to avoid eye contact with me.

I then faced Ashley and Dallas.

Wait they were a couple!

"Ashley I had no idea you guys were dating" I apologetically.

"SHUT UP!"

"You sl*t! you haven't been to this school a full week, yet you're sleeping with other people's boyfriends" Ashley continued.

"Nothing happened" Dallas and I said in unison.

Ashley rolled her eyes.

She quickly took out a pink rhyme stone encrusted IPhone, showing Dallas and I a picture…..of us.

The picture displayed showed us kissing.

"After this picture **'leaks'** everyone is going to see this twat for who she really is…..A wh*re"

"You can't do that!"

"Ashley she didn't know about us, just leave her out of our drama"

Ashley grinned.

"Oh-no-no-no…I simply won't have it"

"Come Monday, You'll be the most hated girl in school" Ashley continued.

She smirked

I didn't get the opportunity to comment.

Ashley grabbed Dallas's arm and the two walked out of the room.

Dallas looked back in dismay.

"I'm sorry" He mouthed.

I rolled my eyes as I stood.

Did that really just happen?

Did I really get involved with a guy in a relationship?

Did his girlfriend really walk in on us?

Was she really going to destroy me?

Out of all the girls at the party….why me?

Emotionally distressed I fell back on the king sized bed.

How did she even know we were in that room?

My question was about to be answered.

The teen who accompanied Ashley on her 'busting' approached me.

He sat on the bed and looked at me with sympathy.

"Ally look I'm so sorry"

"Austin, what are you talking about?"

"I saw you two coming in here and I told Ashley"

I blinked my eyes rapidly.

Unsure of what I possibly could of done to him to make him react like this.

I remained silent.

"I didn't know she was going to go that far Ally"

"W-Why did you do it?" I asked emotionlessly.

"You were making out with someone else's boyfriend Ally…Why would I not do it?"

Austin looked down on his shoes.

I stood up.

I stared at him intently.

"Why did you really do it?"

I knew he was lying, it was quite obvious actually.

Austin avoided looking in my eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I was trying to do the right thing"

"Puh-lease! Tell me how that was the right thing huh?"

Austin looked at me shallowly.

"I thought you didn't care what people thought?"

"I don't!" I lashed.

"I'd just prefer walking down the hallways in peace not having everyone look at me like I'm some man-stealer"

Austin said nothing.

I rolled my eyes.

"I was set up wasn't I?"

He didn't reply.

I grabbed his arm and squeezed it until he flinched.

"I was set up, right?" I asked again.

"I was set…"

"I can't tell you that!" Austin interrupted.

It all made sense. What were the chances that I'd end up tonight with Dallas, just when when his girlfriend was here. This plan must have been carefully orchestrated. The main question I had was why? What could I have done to deserve this? I had only been in the school for 5 days, I did my best to be silent and stay out of the way of others.

My stern eyes became watery. I did my best not cry.

I would not cry in front of him!

His eyes became softer as he looked at me despondently.

"Look, I'm sorry okay…I'll try to fix this"

Hearing this my blood boiled. I became enraged.

"This is all your fault!"

I paced around the room.

Austin stood up.

"Why couldn't you have just kept your mouth shut?" I asked

He put both his hands on my shoulder preventing me from moving.

"Look at it this way, I helped you"

I blinked at him not understanding.

How could he have helped me?

Austin paused.

"We both know what would have happened between you and Dallas"

I glared at him coldly.

How dare he assume that!

"You don't know me!"

"You and whoever you're in cahoots with can go to hell!" I continued.

With nothing but rage I slapped Austin.

He felt his cheek.

"Talk to me when you're willing to tell me who put you up to this, until then I guess I'll be the school sl*t!"

Austin didn't respond or react.

I grabbed my red purse from the ground.

"You're sick!"

With that I stormed out, not bothering to give Austin sympathy.

All I wanted was to go home. To forget about what happened today. Despite knowing this, I knew Monday would be different. I would no longer be the discreet new girl, I would gain the reputation that Ashley had intended…The reputation of a promiscuous broad.

* * *

**(Today) **

While walking I sensed a presence near me.

Soon after I heard the stomping of feet.

"Austin I told you to leave me alone?" I shouted.

No reply was given.

I turned around to face three unfamiliar faces.

There were three girls about a year older me.

All three were tanned, short skirt wearing, high heel clicking, size zero prisses.

"Can I help you?" I asked in annoyance.

My irritation was not directed at them, it was the end result of my interaction with Austin.

A bleach blond haired girl scowled as she came closer.

"You're a sl*t" She said simply.

Her three friend nodded.

I looked at them quizzically.

That was my first interaction with a person who had heard Ashley's rumor.

"Ok then, thank you for telling me that"

Although I was offended I decided over the weekend that I would do my best not to make the expected words hurt me.

I attempted to walk away but my hand was grabbed by the blonde's shorter brunet friend.

She pushed me on the wall. I fell to the ground.

"Oww" I murmured.

Obviously it hurt, I convinced myself that it could have been worse.

I remained on the floor against the wall of the hallway.

We were in a nearly vacant wing of the school so no one was there to witness, not that anyone would attempt to help me.

"Just stay away from our boyfriends!" The blonde yelled.

"Yeah!" Her followers chimed in.

Though in pain I managed to grin amused.

"Mandy I don't think she's scared" The previously silent redhead said to the blonde.

"Shut up!"

"If I ever see you interacting with my boyfriend….any of my friends' boyfriends I'll beat the crud out of you"

I didn't react to the blonde by the name of Mandy's words.

Each girls gave me one single slap.

I didn't flinch.

It honestly didn't hurt that much, the matter that affected me was the embarrassment.

The girls scampered away angrily in there 6inch stilettos not bothering to look at me, no sympathy was given to me.

I remained in the empty hall against the wall sitting in sorrow and despair.

**_Why me?_**


End file.
